


Midday Sun

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gold is a fashion designer, Modeling, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Smoking, dorothy and jefferson are photographers, lacey is belle's alter ego, mail room worker belle, regina is the editor in chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey is the highest paid model on the east coast by working for Dark Golden Lace designs. She is bold, courageous, brazen, and exhibits all sex appeal designer Rumford Gold needs even for his day dresses. She never pays for her drinks, hasn't picked up a tab for a meal since she started modelling, and never has a guy stay until morning. </p><p>Which is a good thing considering she's the alter ego of quiet and shy little Miss Belle French: mail room worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping this T rated for now because of the moderate - constant recreational drug use and mild sexual content, but the rating may go up when the real stuff occurs.

It was a lot like Clark Kent, Belle French’s life. A pair of glasses, an over sized sweater, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes made her pretty much invisible. Her hair was in a mass of curls that she only pulled back to keep from getting in her face. Ruby Lucas had just got her out of wearing those heinous headbands. The overalls were a work in progress, but never out of mocking. Ruby was the second top paid model at Chipped Rose Agency and was just looking to help her friend who worked in the mail room. That Ruby hadn’t caught on to the mysterious Lacey, her biggest competition, was a magnificent feat indeed. 

“Just tell me why you won’t go with me as a plus one.” Ruby pleaded during her mid-afternoon break of swimsuit modeling. It was just turning April, but the season of pressuring people to be swimsuit ready and look just like Ruby Lucas was never too soon it seemed. Belle was insecure. Lacey was not.

“If I did that I may have to kill you.” Ruby groaned and plopped down in a wooden chair. Belle picked up another stack of envelopes to send out notices and calls for a renewed subscription. She then perked up with what looked like the best idea ever.

“Lacey is going to be there.” Belle nodded. She was quite well aware of Lacey’s schedule. “Oh, come on. Don’t pretend like you’re not totally in love with her.” 

Belle dropped the list she was working on at the insinuation. She snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to hide it. “I do not love Lacey.” A strange thing to say, all things considered. 

“Twenty minutes. That’s all it takes.” Belle tensed hearing the words, but not in Ruby’s voice. Belle looked at thee chipped nails and curled them into a tiny fist.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Which basically equated to ‘if Lacey wants to later’. 

It was then how crazy she would seem to anyone who could read her thoughts. Lacey was the part of her that she possibly always wanted to be. She was the leap of courage, the reason Belle took drama and went out for debate and absolutely everything in school. She was daring, bold, exciting, and the highest paid model on the east coast. When she was Lacey, the world was open to her. The drinks were free, the meals were paid for, the dates were arranged. She didn’t have to lift a finger and they never stuck around too long to find out she was just a doting mail room worker. They barely knew her name.

Belle went home that night to an empty apartment. She lived above the old library which used to be the only good thing in this town. She had moved here broke and homeless after running away from her home in Australia instead of using that money to finish school. Without the official degree or any references, Belle had to start at the bottom in the only place hiring. Thankfully, that first day in Storybrooke had introduced her to Ruby as well. Ruby was in just to visit by her Granny’s diner, but they had hit it off perfectly. Ruby got her a place to stay until working the mail room at Dark Golden Lace Designs could pay for decent rent. It still wasn’t, but Ruby didn’t have to know how Belle made the rest of the rent.

Almost a year into the job, Rumford Gold, the designer, was in an absolute chaotic state. It was also one of the many nights that Belle worked late so she could have the place to sleep instead of going to somewhere that wasn’t a real home. Rumford was thrashing the place apart and she went to go see what she could do to help. She had taken off her sweater to use as a pillow and didn’t notice how much she was revealing until just then. He stared at her. Eyes blazing and brown-silver hair frayed out on every end. Rumford looked her up and down and straightened his hair. He asked for a name. Afraid of getting caught sleeping in the office, Lacey was born. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out.

Rumford had seen right through the rouse and asked who she really was. After Belle came back out of fear, he made her an offer she couldn’t refuse. His latest model had just quit two days before the shoot was going to be released and demanded the pictures be taken down. He would pay her exactly the same wage as he did any other model for her work. She needed to make rent. Lacey was certainly intrigued. A twenty minute shoot was all it had taken. Before she knew it, her body was plastered on billboards everywhere along the coast modeling his day dresses. He even let her keep one or two of them. 

“You have one new message.” The answering machine called as she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. 

“Hello, dearie. I know you’re not there and don’t want to go out tonight. I will understand if Lacey doesn’t want to come out tonight, but I left you a dress if you do.” 

Belle shook her head. She had no idea how Rumford had gotten a key to her apartment, but didn’t feel the least bit scared over the fact. She felt almost comforted actually. Like if there was an emergency he would bust down the door and be there for her. She knew that it was Lacey he would be saving. His money maker. His jewel. Lacey liked his sense of danger and empowerment. Belle liked every other aspect. He was passionate. He had the most amazing work ethic and liked the vintage style mixed with the modern, as did she. He used to make every outfit stitched by hand before he couldn’t anymore with how big his designs were getting. The talent in that man…how could she deny him when he asked her to come along that night? It was like he enchanted her.

The box had been left on her couch with the invention tied in with the bow. The event didn’t start for another few hours, so she had time. Belle removed the lid of the box and her jaw dropped. A stunning tube top, one piece pep dress with a double layered skirt. A dazzling pair of Neiman Marcus heels accompanied it in a smaller box so the sharp heel wouldn’t snag. Everything was black except for the few blue sequins on the modest sweetheart neckline. She had been around his dresses long enough to see that this was one he made himself. Which probably meant he could have asked her at any time, and had been planning on doing so. When Rumford would have the time, she had no idea. Belle worried about being late, but Lacey knew that didn’t matter. Everyone would wait for Lacey.


	2. beautiful creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves a very brief sentence about using recreational drugs, and a scene involving smoking.

Belle showed up to the party an hour late thanks to her inner debate and fight with her hair. She finally got it straighted enough to fall down her back. The occasion took place at what the magazines and fashion bloggers named the Maison de Gold. They were the only people to ever call Mr Gold’s home that. He hated it, but kept the smile on his face and remained uncaring as far as outward appearance went. The place was a nice little family home and no where near the mansion of Regina Mills. It made for more intimate parties which was his style. Belle liked it as well, but Lacey wanted the bigger the better. 

“I didn’t think you were going to come.” Rumford greeted at the door before any of the men could catch wind that she was there. 

“Lucky I got your message. This silly old thing would have gone to waste.” Lacey teased with a smirk. She pressed her body against his and felt his lust reciprocate for her. It was no secret that he liked Lacey.

“You’re a mess, child.” Lacey took his glass of wine before it could touch his lips. She drank from and kissed it before giving the glass back so her lipstick print remained. He gave her a pointed look.

“I am no child. Thank you for inviting me.” She smiled, hooking her arm around his as offered. “Do I look okay?” 

Rumford raised a brow at her question. “Are you worried about it?”

“I would just love a compliment from the designer that I wear this dress well.” She played, spinning herself under his arm.

“You’re going to be praised all night for looking the way you do.” He pointed out while leading her through the house. Lacey ignored the attention she was receiving. People were waving, calling her name, but she wasn’t paying them any mind. She smiled, but her attraction was preoccupied.

“And all I want is an adjective from the love of my life.” She playfully teased him. 

Rumford stopped walking when they were in the kitchen with a full hired staff to cater this party. She watched him taste each dish they were making and ordered the appropriate changes. Some were so menial like a a sprinkle of salt here and there or added squid ink, but Rumford wanting nothing more than perfection in every aspect of his life. Which is why he liked Lacey and not Belle. She felt a bit hurt at this realization, but didn’t let it affect her night. He had invited her personally with an invitation and an outfit. Whatever part of her he wanted here, he was going to get.

Lacey had been to thousands of parties in the last few years she’d been doing this. They were all loud with music that could be heard around the entire block with flashing from cameras and strobe lights at venues where someone was having sex, doing drugs or partying in every single room. Lacey had done a lot of things at those parties Belle had to pay for the next morning. Rumford’s events were not like that. His were like the Met Gala and the Oscar’s got together and had a beautiful love child. Every attendee was searched for drugs and he kept the bedrooms locked to keep down the intercourse. His parities were respectable and featured in every major fashion magazine. This was more Belle’s speed.

She kissed her designer’s cheek before going to join the other beautiful looking and paid people on the second floor balcony. Here they were allowed to smoke. Rumford had cigarette real holders from the 1920’s for the opera, theater, dinner, and cocktails. He had given Lacey a real one and had everyone else use the plastics. Rumford kept hers locked tight in his bedroom where she alone had the key. It kept her from using bobby pins to break in. She knew where to get everything in his house that she could possible want. Lacey knew he’d let her have it. If he would ever let her, she would be his. His being twenty years older than her mattered not when an attraction was this strong. 

“Why don’t you go work for someone better, Lacey? You’ve definitely got the body for it. I could get you an amazing spread.” Keith Nott, short story writer, asked with a playful smirk. Lacey used to hook up with him at these parties until Rumford ripped him to shreds over a less than favorable comment.

“I’m a committed person.” She answered, remaining poised as she took a hit off of her cigarette. 

“Fortunately for us.” Regina Mills, editor in chief of Crossed Hearts fashion magazine, smiled. Lacey raised a glass to cheers to that. She smiled seeing Rumford loitering on the other side of the glass, wooden framed door.

“I owe all of my success to Gold. I couldn’t leave him if I wanted.” She motioned him foreword. He shook his head and started to back away before she went after him. Belle pulled him out onto the balcony with them.

“I’m not staying out here inhaling your secondhand.” He pulled the cigarette holder from her mouth. “You shouldn’t be smoking in that dress.” In Belle’s regret, she plucked the stick and snubbed it out.

“Is that better?” Lacey asked, leaning against him.

“So it is an original.” Regina smirked in Gold’s direction.

“Your stunning one piece isn’t?” Lacey laughed it off, bringing Gold’s arm around her shoulders. Flirting and playing with him were the best parts about being Lacey. Belle could have never done anything like this were it just the two of them.

“Not all of us can be so lucky.” Jefferson, Lacey’s primary photographer, answered while coming in. She jumped up to hug and greet him before rejoining Rumford’s side. Jefferson sat nearest Regina. They hardly knew each other, because every time they met it was an argument. All it took was for Regina to ask about Grace or Jefferson to ask about Henry and they were at it.

“We won’t fight like that, will we?” Belle asked Rumford with a little pout at the very thought.

“Not if that dress doesn’t smell like smoke when I get it back.”

Annoyed with Rumford’s need to protect the dress and her lungs, Lacey got up and went back inside. Rumford followed, but went the opposite direction having won this issue. She didn’t have to spend too long by herself. She was soon approached by models hoping they would be able to continue this long enough to make rent. She had been the face for Dark Golden Lace designs longer than anyone else. They were all still begging to know what Rumford Gold was like. When she wouldn’t divulge how compassionate and precise he was in his job, they turned their attention to Neal Cassidy. The Gold son had been in the modeling business from a very young age but had gotten out of it after a falling out with his father. That lead to him meeting his now wife and moving to Boston to raise their son.

Neither Belle or Lacey had ever met Neal, but she probably knew more about him than anyone else. Late night modeling sessions had lead to one or two deep conversations with Gold about his private life. Despite him being careful on never giving away too much, she could see that he missed his son and the chance to be a good grandfather. That light of humanity had sparked her attraction to him. Belle wouldn’t ever act on his vulnerability with the subject. Lacey only ever did when everything was free and easy. Lacey was how she knew that Gold had raised Neal alone pretty much his entire life after being left by Neal’s mother. She had since died, but that was one subject neither of her duel personalities wanted to tread on.

“Do you have any advice for aspiring models?” Ashley Boyd, an interviewer at Crossed Hearts magazine, asked. Belle had no idea she and Rumford were so close as to receive an invite.

“Every emotion you can convey is in your eyes. Just practice-” A glass shattering from another room broke the concentration. Belle pursed her lips and sighed while everyone went to investigate what had happened. She crossed her arms and followed along just to see herself proved right.


	3. all the lonely people

Rumford Gold was not a jealous person. He just hated the way Keith Nott looked at and thought about women. There were many designers that had their female models dress and position as sexualized as they could possibly be. That was their business, but Mr Gold was going to have none of it. Especially when he graciously opened his house to host one of his fabulous parties. Any comment from Keith Nott was going to be taken seriously. Perhaps, in retrospect, a bit too much Belle thought as she stood at the frame of the in shambles kitchen. There was no doubt in her mind that her teacher had thrown a two cent tantrum. 

Glass was everywhere. One wrong move and Gold would have a bloodbath to deal with on top of his event gone so awry. Belle stepped forward. She and Regina the only two brave enough. Regina escorted Keith out and towards the sidewalk where the cops could pick him up after she called later. Lacey faded away at the strength of Belle’s concern. Once upon a time, they had shared tea in this room together to discuss Lacey’s future as a global phenomenon with his help if she ever wanted to break out of America. During that conversation, Belle had chipped a cup putting it in the sink. Every meeting afterwords, he brought her that cup. It was no cracked in pieces in Gold’s hands. Red began to paint it from where he had been cut. Lacey then helped with her pure anger.

“Everybody out! Party over!” She yelled at the shocked and horrified crowd. On her order they scattered. Regina stayed to wait for the cops, but Belle knew she was left alone with Gold now. 

With shaking hands she dumped out a bowl containing mixed vegetables and guided him to leave the broken cup in it. Belle helped him step around the mess on the floor so they could leave the kitchen. They went upstairs in silence to the bathroom inside of his bedroom. She ran the cold water over his injury and poured peroxide over it. He winced at the slight sting, but said nothing. She looked through his medicine cabinet and found a plaster to wrap around it. She kissed Gold’s palm for good measure then hugged him. He probably needed stitches, but they both knew he wasn’t going to any hospital Victor Whale was residing over. The list of people he liked grew shorter and shorter with each passing second. Belle and Lacey collided, both wanting to be on that list and no other. 

She leaned forward until all that existed was his warm breath and her cold nose. She smiled, holding his face in her hands. Rumford flinched under her touch and Belle wondered if he’d ever felt a hand upon him that was gentle and caring. He had been just as rude to Lacey, but she liked it. He got her best performance out of doing so. Many women understandably didn’t take as kindly to it. He was a ruthless, harsh man that Lacey had seen get slapped quite a few times for his heinous remarks. This man before her, though, was just as different. Almost as though there were two sides to him just like her with Lacey. Maybe not that they were split personalities, but rather he had a match for both of her that only very few people ever got to see. Belle kissed his lips and found Rumford that liked tea time and wanted to be a good father. She would save letting Lacey find her match for another time.

“I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you’ve gone and gotten yourself hurt. What am I to do with you?” She finally addressed the bleeding elephant in the room. 

“What is a designer without his hand?” Rumford worried, staring at the wrapping. A busted leg and an injured hand. It was a wonder if anybody took him seriously ever again.

“Even more talented.” Belle took his good hand and placed the other on the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair. “You don’t hand stitch anything anymore. It’ll be fine.”

“But what about-”

Lacey stopped him with another kiss. Much more passionate and driven with a long awaited lust behind it. He was the only man in the world Lacey wanted to wake up to the next morning. He gave in and moaned Lacey’s name as she tugged his shirt out of his trousers. She unbuttoned him one by one, tantalizing him with how slow she moved her fingers. Her eyes darkened as she broke the kiss to catch her breath and he made his way down her face towards her neck. Her knees went weak, body warming and crying for his touch. She groaned feeling the undershirt and found that it really didn’t matter to her at this point how dressed they both were. 

The more that he grasped her body closer to his own, the more she realized it had indeed been a long time since this happened for him. Not that he was bad at it by any means. She didn’t believe he would be this wanting of her if it happened so often. Hell, Rumford Gold would not be going after Belle French unless he was desperate, she thought. 

And that reminder made her stop. He only wanted what he designed her to be. Everybody wanted Lacey, nobody could possibly need her to warm them through the night. No matter what dress she put on or how she did her makeup, no matter the fact that they were the same fucking person and Rumford Gold knew that, she would never be completely Lacey. That was something Belle had known for a very long time. But now, having what she had wished and prayed so long to happen with her wonderfully talented teacher and designer and mentor, it hurt. Belle licked her lips to savor the taste of him. She looked up into his eyes and pecked his cheek before prying herself from his embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” She started to walk off before he grabbed her hand.

“Wait, you can leave, just let me,” he trailed off then left the bathroom. Belle hugged herself, now feeling very self conscious. She followed behind and watched him haphazardly rummage through his closet. He emerged with a box tied neatly with a bow. “I wanted you to have this.” 

“You can’t bribe me.” Lacey presumed, but then quickly amended her statement. “Besides, my birthday isn’t until next week.”

“I am aware.” She smiled at the dishevelment she had put him through by almost ravishing him in the bathroom during a twenty minute rendezvous. She could still feel his hands on her, but not her. On Lacey. Belle’s spirits faded once more.

“Thank you, Mr Gold. I’ll see you Monday.” 

“That is a possibility.” Belle gave him a curious look on that note. 

She walked down the stairs to find Regina and Keith gone as well as the mess in his kitchen. It looked as though nothing and nobody had ever touched it. All that remained was the broken tea cup sitting on the kitchen counter island in a Tupperware box. She blinked back the tears of memory when Rumford had her convinced that he was just as fine being with Belle as he was with Lacey. She wanted to go over and toss the thing in the trash and make it clear she knew none of this between them had ever been any kind of real. Lacey had just been her idea in the beginning to get out of trouble, but Rumford had made her into his own fantasy. That was all he was ever going to see her as.


	4. parties of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains an explicit wet dream.

Ruby not having been at the party she had tried to convince Belle to go to didn’t dawn on her until she was turning the key to her apartment. It was only after eleven at night and Ruby wouldn’t be near their building on a Friday night anyway, but this new realization made the absence seem suspicious. It gave her time to change out of the dress and shoes, stuff them in the closet, take her hair down, remove her makeup, and act like she’d just been reading an amazing book all night. Ruby usually got shit faced and had Belle’s address and apartment number in her wallet for safety reasons. When they found Ruby didn’t live alone, they got scared away. If anything ever progressed into scary territory, Belle could handle it. She didn’t leave Australia to a new continent without knowing how to protect herself.

She stashed Gold’s present in her armoire to deal with another time. In the order of people’s problems most important to her, Ruby always came first. Belle’s own twisted, nonexistent love life couldn’t even compete. Ruby was an adult and of course could make her own decisions. In the few years that they had known each other, Ruby never lied about where she was going. Belle was just worried if her best friend may be getting herself into any kind of trouble. Granny would never forgive her if anything happened to Ruby. That call was not one she was ready to make and one that kept Belle up at night.

Her fears were quelled when finally, four hours after getting home, the door rattled signaling Ruby wasn’t alone. Belle slipped on her glasses novelty glasses and made sure she looked most like herself instead of Lacey as possible. Hair was curling back into its natural state, makeup was gone revealing any blemishes, everything was perfect. She opened the door to see Ruby on the arm of her photographer. Dorothy almost looked more surprised to see Belle than she was to see her. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ruby made a groaning noise and transported her entire weight from Dorothy to Belle who couldn’t hold her up. Dorothy stayed to help transport Ruby onto the couch. 

“So…” Belle left hanging in the air as she grabbed a cardigan to wrap around her. 

“Yeah, I should just-”

“Probably.” 

It didn’t matter that Dorothy was one of the most respected photographers in the field. Belle’s job was to keep her friend safe as possible. Man or woman, everyone got kicked out. Dorothy looked hurt at the curt remark, but Belle didn’t retract. Another time when Dorothy was brought there by a sober and coherent Ruby, then Belle would use niceties. All this was to Ruby right now was a way to weed out who wanted her for her and who wanted her body. Belle could understand that better than just about anybody. She locked the door tight behind Dorothy then went to her room to grab an extra throw. She tossed it over Ruby and went to bed herself. 

That night, Belle dreamed of Rumford Gold in bed big-spooning her. He slipped a hand under her shirt to grasp her breast to tease her nipple with his thumb. She wanted to lie on her back to allow full access, but he held her still. His other hand coursed down the outline of her body and slipped over her her hip. He felt the warmth before he reached her wet cunt. Her back arched, ass moving into his growing erection. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, lips parted as his rough fingers moved circles against her clit. He pushed two fingers into her opening, pumping in and out and used his thumb to rub against her clit. Her hips thrusted into his touch, crying out his name with pleasure. She wanted more. She begged for him to fuck her. He moved his hand from her breast down to remove himself from his boxers. She rolled onto her stomach, arched herself into position….

Belle woke with a start. Her breathing was heavy and her underwear was soaked right into the sheets. Left unsatisfied, she figured she may as well since she had to wash the sheets. But Ruby was probably still in the next room and she did not want to be walked in on. Belle had never even seen Rumford Gold as far as Ruby was aware. She had full intentions of telling her today in order to get Ruby talking about where she’d been last night, but first things were first. She got owed of bed, stripped the bed down including the pillow cases, and piled them into the laundry bag. She went to the shower across the hall, seeing that Ruby was still asleep. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower after it had warmed to where she needed it.

“-need to see you. So call me back. Just come over, I don’t care.” Rumford’s voice said through the apartment as Belle stepped back into the room. 

“Why does Rumford Gold think you two kissed last night?” Belle couldn’t read her tone. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you.” Belle started off her apology. 

“That usually means this has been going on for awhile.” Ruby laughed, turning around to face her now.

“No, not this. There’s more.” Belle sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. So she told her everything she felt she would be allowed. “So I kissed him.”

“You’re Lacey.” Ruby slowly repeated. “I’m sorry, I’m just having such a hard time accepting that. You’re Belle! You don’t even talk to strangers or anybody.” 

“Wait right here.” Belle left out of the room and came back with a few of Lacey’s outfits she had gotten to keep after modeling them. “Cover of Rouge, summer 2013. Spread in Lemon and Tea, spring 2014. Article in Crossed Hearts, summer 2014. What Lacey wore to New York Fashion Week, Paris Fashion Week, Cannes Film Festival, Toronto International Film Festival, New Year’s Eve.” Rumford had worked to help cover for Belle during this time. It was Lacey’s first and last time being international as far as Belle was concerned.

“What is that last one?” 

“Gold’s party. Last night. Hand stitched.” Belle passed it over. She didn’t want to say what that meant for Ruby. It could be pieced together. “He cut his hand after a fight with Keith Nott. We kissed, he said Lacey’s name-”

“And now you don’t know who he really wants to be kissing. The girl or the model.” Belle nodded. Ruby sighed and leaned back. “That’s…a lot to take in.” 

“Not as much as you trying to get me to go to last night and then not being there, but being brought home by your photographer.” Ruby made a valiant effort to fight back the smile. Belle’s jaw dropped before she placed a hand over her mouth. Ruby talked about maybe dating girls one day if she ever found the right one. That she was comfortable enough to tell Belle meant a lot. 

“Should I leave and let you call him?” Ruby asked as she stood and made her way to the door.

“I don’t even know if I am.” Belle confessed with a sigh, leaning back against the couch. “I wish there was a way to ask without sounding like I think Lacey is a real person to be jealous of.” 

“Then don’t give him Lacey.” Ruby winked, fluffing her hair behind her shoulders. “I’ll call later to see how it goes. Doe and I are having a party of two today.” 

“Doe?” Belle tried not to laugh at the cute nickname.

“I’m not referring to her as Dor.” 

“It’s a-Dor-able.” Ruby groaned and left out of the door with a wave.

Hearing the voice of the man who she had a wet dream about and masturbated to just that morning was a bit debilitating. Rumford could have very well just sacked her to burn the town down and she easily would have done it. Belle had agreed all too easily to meet at his studio to try out what he had designed sans hand. Her quick answer had lead to being convinced from herself to make him wait for her. Lacey hated anything done too easy. Whether it was her doing the chase or her being the prey was way more exciting. Delaying her time to get to Rumford had seemed like a good idea. She could construct a way to talk about the kiss, talk about what it meant for them, and figure out who he really wanted. 

Belle dressed as she usually did when going to work in the mail room and then went to the studio. She left her unopened gift from Rumford hidden away in her room. Forgotten about.


	5. something stupid

_I can’t think about your voice on my ear without damn near having an orgasm._

No, that wouldn’t work.

_Please don’t mistake my kindness and Lacey’s lust for two different parts of me you have to choose between because I’m a little in love with you._

Even worse.

_I have issues with my sexuality and created an alternate-me so it’s like another person and you can be attracted to me._

With that, Belle decided to stop. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance with herself. Every single line grew more and more pathetic and she was at a loss the entire fifteen minute cab ride from her apartment building to their work. There was no good way of dealing with other than the truth and that terrified her. Rejection was imminent. Lacey never felt that pang. Aside from her not being real, more people than she could count had pursued Lacey despite being told she didn’t date. If she really wanted to she could wile and beguile him, but that wasn’t right. Then Belle knew all he wanted was Lacey. That hurt most of all.

Second thing that hurt most of all was seeing Rumford Gold struggling to design without his dominate hand. He slammed his pencils down on the table before trying to flip the furniture which was bolted to the floor. She could think of a million ways right then and there to make him feel better. Not yet. Despite her thudding heart and body reacting to his anger in unholy ways, Belle could control herself. If he accepted and wanted just her that was a different story. They could save working together for another day and she could model for him in the privacy of either his office or his bedroom. Or both. She wasn’t too choosy when it came down to it.

“I thought you weren’t seeing me until Monday.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone about Lacey.” He was quick with the rebound. His anger made it worse. Belle nibbled his bottom lip and rolled her eyes over his body. He was so gorgeous she almost swooned.

“I know that’s not why you called me over. Nor do I think it’s about this.” Belle leaned forward against the table. She turned his drawings around to her. “Since when do you do lingerie?”

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” Belle’s pulse spread across her body and her libido shot up. It took a lot to not do that.

“I need to talk to you.”

“And I need your measurements. Come.” His voice carried an edge all the way through to that too attractive words passing from his lips.

“You know my measurements.”

“With your undergarments on.” Belle studied his face as he blatantly ignored looking at her. A smirk tugged on the edge of her lips.

“Are you shy, Mr Gold?” 

He cleared his throat. “That is surely not what you wanted to talk to me about.” 

“I…” 

Couldn’t bring herself to ask the question on who he preferred. Stripping her down was something he surely knew was Lacey’s cup of tea. That he wanted to do lingerie probably meant that he wanted Belle to complete become Lacey. Embrace her sexuality and let every other part of herself go. Belle could do that. But not for him. Embracing Lacey would make her far more brave in her skin. Then she could talk to him without going so weak at the knees. Not until after the lingerie campaign was finished with, of course. If Belle found that they were both willing parties, she was going to try.

“You’re waisting my time, Miss French.” He brought back her attention. Lacey wouldn’t stand for that, but Belle shrunk in herself.

“It’s just that I wasn’t meant to see you until Monday. Why couldn’t this wait?” That was the moment he decided would be a good time to look at her. Then he stood. And he pointed at the door.

“Get. Out.” Belle looked behind her and saw nobody. He was actually talking to her. 

“What? Why-”

“Leave! Get out of this studio, get out of this office, and do not come back!” She jumped as his voice grew louder and louder. The last time he yelled at her was because he’d already been angry over something. This was direct. This was intended to do her harm. 

“And leave you to find another model? No. You’re going to talk to me, Rumford Gold.” There was Lacey. The attitude was exactly what she wanted, but not the attraction to him that arrived with it. She walked around the table and stood in front of him. He stood, body against hers and narrowed his eyes down into hers.

“Do you really think that attitude of yours is wise at this point?” 

“Isn’t that what you want?” She shot back, but it wasn’t a question. There wasn’t a right answer either.

“You know exactly what I want. Miss. French.” 

Her name left him like an exhale of fresh air. She looked him in the eyes while reaching under her shirt and unhooking her bra, then pulling her arms from the straps and taking it off. His light brown eyes did not leave hers as he reached for the measuring tape on the table and hand it to her. She reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down to her knees. His eyes flickered down and back to hers for half a second. Gold placed his forehead to hers and caressed her cheek while she measured herself around the bust and hips. He sat back down in the chair and pulled her underwear back up her legs. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lower stomach.

“Thank you, dearie.” 

Belle nodded and looked to his rough sketches.

“Do you really not know what I want?” He asked, turning one of the bras into a bralette and another a balcony. This was the kind of stuff people wore specifically to show off and not keep on for long.

“Can’t say that I do, sir.” Rumford took her hand in his injured one and placed it to his cheek. “Do you?”

“Can’t say that I do, madame.” Exasperated, Belle sat down across his lap. She took his pencil from him and redrew what it looked like he was attempting. He splayed a hand across her back and leaned against her shoulder.

They talked about nothing but the new campaign and she couldn’t say she was any kind of excited or impress. With his day dresses and evening where, Gold made a character around each outfit. The woman in purple was celebrating her twenty fifth wedding anniversary, the young lady in green was going on her first date. There was nothing like that for his lingerie, which made her believe that his heart wasn’t in it. That wasn’t her place to decide, however. Belle, or Lacey, was just a pretty face to get everything to sell that needed to be sold by a certain deadline. This line would be in stores and on the website after, but the holiday rush of Valentine’s Day would be their prime week. 

The ideal would be for her to have a male model packaged alongside of her. Rumford had an idea of one, but not if they were willing to do it. She then pitched for it to be a little more diverse. She laughed when he claimed he didn’t know off hand any out models that were out or willing to pretend they were. She called Ruby, all while sitting in his lap, and she was more than excited. She had a few friends that would be just as excited to model lingerie. They could do an entire thing and make it for everybody. Not knowing that she was on speaker, Ruby asked Belle how the conversation went with her ‘boyfriend’. Belle quickly hung up the phone, collected herself, and rushed out of there.


	6. wish you were here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally referred to a balconette bra as a balcony thank you for a: not suing me or b: knowing what i meant and not caring. you guys geode.

Ruby’s apology for outing Belle’s insecurity to Gold was recruiting people herself. Belle had sworn it wasn’t Ruby’s fault she couldn’t speak for herself, but Ruby insisted. It was a personal project as well. Dorothy even said this would be the perfect time to come out for herself. A lot of people in her life had known already and she was well off in her career if this ruined her. If she got fired for this, Dorothy felt like there would be more support than those that hated her. Belle knew that this was something she couldn’t possibly understand herself and was proud Ruby had someone to go through this process with.

Belle wasn’t jealous that Dorthy was willing to give up so much for Ruby by any means. She just wished that she could be honest with herself and accept that having this secret side didn't make her a different person. Modeling and being with Rumford Gold just brought out the best and worst parts of her. She still wanted to accept and throw it all in Gold’s face that he lost Lacey and Belle as a lover, but that had changed a bit after their intimate moment in the studio. He didn’t look at her with the same fire in his eyes as he did during their first kiss. He didn’t try to sneak peeks of her body or make her strip down for the sake of business. He kept his eyes on hers. He held her heart carefully in his open palm. 

“Jury duty, jury duty, blackmail, pink slip.” Belle muttered to herself Monday morning while sorting through mail. 

She loved that Regina Mills had their personal mail come through here. Someone was pregnant, someone wanted to have sex in the storage closet, someone wanted to shove pencils up Rumford Gold’s privileged asshole until they ended up behind his eyes. Those just made her laugh now. He’d received way worse threats from higher up people to be intimidated by a little office threat. Belle placed it in his box then continued on with her day. There were dozens of magazine subscriptions and nearly all of them were talking about Gold’s party the last Friday. She frowned at the memory even though it wasn’t that bad. Just incredibly confusing and tiring.

Rumford wasn’t there at all. What she gathered from passing notes from one box to the other was that he had definitely gone to Boston. After that it was any body’s guess. He had gone to find someone else to yell at. He had a secret wife that didn’t know he was a complete dick wad. He had to go pay off his kids for doing a job well done on not plaguing his life. Belle’s favorite, meaning the one that didn’t hurt her at all, was that he was busy eating children and had lost track of time. She knew that Gold could handle this stuff, but she still wanted to hold him tonight and promise him that none of it was true. He was a wonderful person and she would bet anything that he loved his son.

Ruby came by after Dorothy had finished their shoot together. Ruby had delayed things by about twenty minutes to give Belle more time to finish her shift. She would reveal herself as Lacey soon, but not until Rumford came back to be able to defend himself if things hit the fan. For now, she got dolled up in her Lacey garb along with the mock outfit for the test shoot. The actual lingerie sets for each model wouldn’t be finished for another couple of days when the males were available. During the test they didn’t have or need anybody around other than the three of them. Jefferson was running late and wouldn’t be in until later. 

“Alright, so where are we starting?”

“Actually, Miss Lacey, you have a gift. And a request to call Mr Gold before we continue. He said your conversation with him was pertinent to this shoot. We’ve got to wait for Jefferson and the other models anyway.” Dorothy explained. Ruby brought around the new wrapped present as well as the other she had completely forgotten about. Belle took them and wished they’d told her this before she was in the simple cotton underwear. She took off the heels and went to find her stuff.

“Speak.” Gold answered on the third ring. 

“Well, now I don’t want to.” She pouted to herself while removing the bow on the box from the last Friday night.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. It’s been a long twenty seven hours.” 

“Is it not a good time? I only did because Dorothy said you wanted me to. We can talk later.” Belle tried not to let him calling her ‘sweetheart’ have any effect on her current stance. 

“I’ve got time for you.” She closed her eyes and smiled. She was able to feel his voice right on her neck.

“Did you just want to hear my voice?”

“I did. I also want you to do something for me that might be a little bit strange. In your gift today is your lingerie set. I want you to put it on and send me pictures. I need to work on something while I’m here.” 

“You are lonely, aren’t you?” A nervous laughter escaped to reveal how she felt about this.

“Loaded question, dearie. Dorothy is sending me notes on Ruby’s, but I need to see yours myself.” That answered both parts of it. Dorothy or Ruby could very well see if anything need adjusting, but she decided to have a little fun with it.

“Jefferson could do it.” A pause so long that Belle thought he’d hung up. “Sir-?”

“I was just trying to think on what land in this universe Jefferson fucking Hatswell knows a damn thing about fashion.” Belle actually had to bite back a laugh at how angry he got. She felt like she knew exactly how to make it better.

“I’ll send you the pictures later. I want you to have all the best angles and lighting.” 

“Are you telling me to fuck off?”

“More or less. Stay safe in Boston.” 

“I will when I’m there next. I would like to see you when I get back from Tallahassee.”

“You know where to find me.” She was not good at leading him on as Lacey at all. Rumford had her wrapped around his marvelous fingers that she thought about nearly every single night. She could think of worse things to be wrapped around. 

Belle dropped the lid back on the gift from Friday night’s party to deal with later. Rumford didn’t seem too intent on seeing if she enjoyed or liked it, so it couldn’t have been that big of a deal. Her birthday was that Thursday and she would have it opened by then. For now she left her stuff on the table and went back into the main floor to begin her and Ruby’s photo shoot. Jefferson, who was usually in such high spirits coming in, was off his fucking rocker. She hadn’t seen anyone so mad since she met Rumford. He was in complete shambles over his daughter getting taken away from him. That was one of the biggest loads of shit Belle had ever heard. No father loved his daughter more in this world than Jefferson loved Grace. He did everything for her. Lacey made note to take care of that as soon as she found a way.

She and Dorothy pranced around the markers. Rumford apparently had an entire plan for what the set should look like with his designs for the spread and placed black X’s in tape on the ground. There was a box in the corner with a written warning for it not to be touched. It only made her want to that much more, but she wouldn’t. The gifts specified for her were first priority. She went back to the photographers and Ruby and let Lacey take over. Belle didn’t feel she was entirely too desirable for this sell, but knew Lacey was. She just needed to swing off the cliff and let go of the rope. After that, she had to have faith that she would land in a good place. Completely herself. 

“Alright, I’ll get these proofs ready for Gold and Regina to see. I’m sure they’ll be very pleased.” Dorothy encouraged while Jefferson yelled on the phone with the social worker. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Ruby asked when they were changing back into street clothes. 

“No,” Belle answered carefully. “But I am going to get ready for a homecoming.” Realization donned on Ruby’s face. 

“Was that box so special?” She grinned, sticking her tongue between her teeth and shimmying her shoulders. Belle laughed, shoving her friends shoulder.

“I want him to know that he’s missed, that’s all.” 

“Oh, Mr Gold. I’ve missed you so much!” Ruby called, emulating moans of pleasure. Belle rushed forward to clamp a hand over her mouth.

“Shh! Save that for your own girlfriend.” Although that did give her a seemingly excellent idea.

Belle went home and locked her apartment door. She took a shower and texted Rumford to ask if they could video chat instead so he could see the lingerie better instead of her phone. She waited for his answer while she showered and tried to find a reason this was a good idea. They’d had one amazing kiss and such wonderful sexual tension (at least she felt they did). She worried this was a terrible plot. Instead of going full Lacey by doing her hair and makeup and making it look like she had other things on her mind, Belle kept herself natural. She could lead the conversation that way and find out how he felt about it.

The set was so beautiful she worried about wearing at all. The balconette was lined with soft pink silk and the cups were nude colored, sheer lace. A tiny little black bow sat between them. The underwear was the same coloring, with the see-through sheer parts over the cunt. They were not in marketing with magazines that would show those kinds of pictures. He knew that and he had given these to her specifically. There was another set completely identical, but nothing would be showing; what he could have her photographed in it. This was his way of subtly asking to see her body and, well, she was wrapped around his finger. Belle chewed her bottom lip and looked at the laptop waiting for his call. An affirmative decision on which to wear was made and, surprisingly, she felt very comfortable in it.


	7. dangerous woman part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real smut here is picturing Skype working well enough for this

Belle pulled the silk robe around her shoulders so nothing would be revealed until she wanted. The glorious chime sounded on her computer and she skyrocketed over to it. She answered and smiled watching the pixels fixated on his gorgeous face. She had no idea what business he had in Florida but, whatever it was, had him physically exhausted. She pulled the robe higher up on her shoulder. If things weren’t ready tonight, she could accept that. His health came way before her need to satiate the lust for him. They could do other things.

“How’s Tallahassee?” 

“Hot. I don’t understand how anyone retires to this state.” He openly complained, rubbing his eyes.

“You’re not leaving me, are you?” Her teasing grin glued to her lip to pretend that wouldn’t hurt at all.

“Not for Florida.” He shook his head then reached above the desk to turn down the thermostat. “Or anytime soon, but let’s not talk about such things. Let me see.” 

“Can I ask you something first?” Belle clutched onto her robe as she grew more and more nervous. He flipped open a notebook and put on a pair of wire rimmed glasses she didn’t even know he needed.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Why did you give me the see-through set?” All she needed to hear was him say what she wanted. Then they could continue this. Gold looked up to her and rubbed his forehead. He looked annoyed.

“I’m sorry, that was for Lucas. Her and Gale’s one year is Saturday and she asked for a favor.” He explained the opposite of what she wanted. Belle suddenly felt a little more than insecure. “I’ll get the right one to you and we can…wait. What are you wearing under the robe then?” 

“I saw the sheer one and I thought.. I thought you maybe wanted…” She felt so stupid. Why would he want to see her in something like that? Or nude at all?

“I don’t mix what I want in my personal life with what I want in business, dearie.” Rumford removed his glasses and closed his notebook. Belle started to get up out of her chair to go change. “Work wasn’t what you had in mind, though. Was it?” 

She watched her screen and his hand rise up to caress the side of it. Almost like he was reaching for her. She shook her head, terrified of saying it. A smirk twitched onto his lips and he leaned forward. “Tell me what you wanted this to be about. Did you design something under that robe? You know if I was there it’d already been off you if that were the case.” 

Belle leaned the camera back so that when she removed her cover he could see nothing other than her collarbones and the skin above her breasts. Rumford had seen her model everything under the sun except for lingerie and bathing suits, but never had seen her like this just for him. His lips parted, eyes scanning her every inch. Lacey couldn’t take credit for any of this because she would be strutting around naked for the hell of it. This conservative way of showing herself was Belle. It was just her and Mr Gold. She focused on that. Just as she had when he was getting her measurements. 

“Say the word and I’ll be there in your apartment by morning.” Belle laughed, hugging herself and letting him see her cleavage. She took that as a compliment.

“Just be here for my birthday. That’s all I want.”

“Lie.” He stated her inner thoughts. “Sweetheart, don’t let me stop you from what you want. I can make the world happen for you.”

“Okay.” Her chest tightened in fear. But he was in Florida and she Maine. If anything went crazy, she could just hut her laptop and not see him until he got back. “Say you were here in my apartment. You take off my robe and I’m completely naked underneath. What would you do?” 

“I’d think you made some kind of mistake.” That he answered honestly made this way scarier.

“Then let’s continue assuming you’re not that naive and well aware that I want you body and soul.” She was ready to play his game with him. For the first time since they’d known each other, Rumford Gold looked actually baffled.

“Then I would be immeasurably upset that you skipped letting me undress you. So, I’d order you to go get dressed and start over.” Belle wrapped the robe around her shoulders and went into the bedroom, leaving her laptop and him up and waiting for her. She wanted very much to put on the set meant for Ruby, but didn’t. He would see just as much if not more tonight if he dealt the cards right.

“Spin around, let me get at least a little work done before Thursday.” She did as was asked. She would save the insubordination for later. When he could punish her for it. “Do you want to continue?” 

“I do. Or start over.” 

“Seeing that you went with just this outfit that I designed specifically for you, I would take your waist into my hands and look up into your eyes. I’d ask what do you want me to do to you tonight?” 

“Anything.” She breathed, without a second thought. She had her hands on her hips just as he directed he would do. 

“That’s my girl. Take your laptop to the bed. Put it wherever you want.” Belle stood by some grace of luck. She was narrowly able to walk at the teasing going straight to her cunt. She was wet and she had no idea how she was going to be able to wear the set for the shoot. She placed the computer at an angle near the headboard of her bed so he could see her entire body. 

“Is that okay?”

“Perfect. Keep looking at me and tell me how that lingerie set feels.” She tried hiding her laugh at his way of getting the most out of work from this conversation. She wanted to show him it could be fun. 

“Do you think we could do this in the studio?” She asked while sitting on her knees.

“Maybe for your birthday.” He said while she ran her hands across her body. She was meant to be feeling for any loose threads, sharp stitches, anything that made the ensemble uncomfortable. She did this with the dresses to, but never in front of him and never like this. Hand movements were deliberate and just like the dreams she had of him.

“It feels amazing.”

“Show me.” There was a tone different in his voice than earlier. Upon looking at him, she could see his arm moving very slowly. He was touching himself. She removed her bra with ease, letting him see everything. Mr Gold groaned, making such an effort to stifle his sounds of pleasure. New game: get him to let her hear.

“You know what makes me come faster than anything else?” Belle asked, hooking thumbs in the waistband. “It’s not thinking of your hard, erect cock fucking me all night long until it hurts. It’s thinking about all your nice sounds. How loud you might be.” A grunt emitted from him as she slid down her underwear. She made a come hither motion with her finger as she laid on her side and set him next to her. “Talk me through it.” 

Belle closed her eyes and listened to every detail Rum said he wanted to do to her right then. Or, in this case, would do to her. He would let her on top and she would grind against his exposed erection while his hand massaged her breast. As he talked about wanting to do anal with her, she confessed she almost had a wet dream about it. That was never something she thought one way or the other on, but in her current lust filled state of mind, she would have done anything in the world with him. His gruff, grunting and moaning voice, made every nerve in her body go straight to her soaked cunt. Her hips thrusted against her own touch, where his imaginary tongue was ravishing her. She opened her eyes to find him watching her finish. His orgasm happened just half a second after hers. Rumford Gold was enraptured.

By her.

They saved the more explicit descriptions for another time. Belle waited naked in bed while he went to clean himself up. He returned after a rinse off and a new pair of pants. He stayed on the video chat until she got back from her full shower to see if she wanted to play again. Belle leaned forward and kissed the screen before he signed off. Rumford returned it and delayed signing off in exchange for watching her sleep. Not long, only until he thought on how strange it might be. His Belle French was the most perfect woman in the world. He wanted every person to know that, but they were only interested in Lacey. Tonight had been the best he’d ever touched himself to her, namely because she was right there as opposed to a figment in his imagination. The scenario he gave in detail to her wasn’t thought up off the top of his head. It was an amalgamate of every sex fantasy he’d have of her. He wanted her alone, but found Lacey was there a little more than who he wanted. He had hoped his gift Friday would change how she saw herself, but it apparently hadn’t. He made an affirmative decision to try again Thursday for her birthday. If that didn’t work he would try Friday, then every single day after until she saw everything he did and how every last moment Rumford was awake was spent thinking of nothing else but Belle French.


	8. like it's magic

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Miss French, happy birthday to you!” Ruby sang while entering into the mail room with a candle on a cupcake. Belle laughed, leaning over the pile of envelopes to blow out the flame. She opened her arms for a thank you hug that Ruby quickly gave. She scooped a finger through the icing and hummed in delight.

“That’s amazing. I didn’t know you cooked.” Belle joked. 

“Once or twice in my life.” Ruby laughed, pulling up the stool next to her friend. “So, what does Mr Gold get a girlfriend for her birthday?” 

Belle’s happy exterior faded. Rumford wasn’t back yet and she was beginning to worry. Lacey had a birthday party to go to after work and all she wanted was to have him on her arm. She was saving opening the gift from Friday in front of him, since it had been intended as a birthday present anyway. Ruby caught onto his and hugged her. “I’m sure it’s worth the wait.” 

“I hope so.” Belle shrugged. Today was going to be the day she wanted to let people know that she was…herself. She would need as much support as she could gather.

She finished her eleven hour shift and changed into Lacey’s birthday dress in the office bathroom’s. She had bought the outfit herself, but it was vintage Dark Golden Lace and an original runner. It sold literally a million and he was able to open four other stores with it. A beautiful, glittering pale yellow strapless number that held her in every right curve. Rumford had a talent for designing dresses fit to size and making every person wearing them feel like it was tailor made and this was no exception. She slipped into red stilettos, put on heavier makeup, and went to meet Ruby to go to the party.

Belle stood outside for eleven minutes before accepting that Ruby wasn’t coming back to pick her up. She didn’t even want this party, but it was good for publicity. She sighed and figured being forgotten about was for the best. At least now she could go home, put on her pajamas, and read. If she really wanted to not feel any kind of special at all she would call her father. She started walking and wondered if her apartment would let her keep a cat. She’d always wanted to live in a beautiful apartment in a beautiful city with an asshole pet. It could be a really arrogant goldfish as long as she pathetically had something to come home to. As she walked, a limousine pulled up next to her.

“Ms French? I was sent to pick you up.” The man called and exited the vehicle in order to run around and open the back door. “Happy birthday, by the way.” 

She began to ask the mysterious man who sent him. Her questions were answered as he stepped out. Mr Gold, in his beautiful blue suit, was there and smiling at her. She wasn’t going to try to contain herself. It was her birthday and she was going to cry, cry, cry his name if she wanted to. Rumford welcomed her with open arms as Belle hugged his neck. His hands remained outstretched while she kissed his open mouth over and over again. He didn’t wrap his arms around Belle until she was leaning against his lips and looking up at his eyes. He held her just as she’d been wanting for as long as this desire for him had been placed in her body. 

“I landed maybe forty five minutes ago.” He sounded apologetic.

“Is that why you didn’t bring your car?” She had yet to relinquish him from her hold and made no notion of doing so in the near future.

“One of a few reasons. A little gem has told me you never opened your gift from the last party?” That made her draw back. Rumford drew her near again where she had been. 

“I kept putting it off and then figured I may as well wait until today. If it’s so important, I wanted to share it with you.” Rumford extended his hand for her to go first into the back of the car. She lead the way and reached to push the button for the partition to roll up. 

“I don’t want to discuss how important I thought it was right now. I just-” he stopped as she straddled his waist the moment the door was closed. “Missed you.” 

“So much it actually started to hurt.” He held her hips to leather get comfortable sitting wherever she liked. Then he pulled her flush against his chest.

“I would have been here sooner if my being away was causing you pain. Given our last conversation, I truly didn’t think you were.” Belle raised his chin with her nose and kissed under it. 

“I’m aching right now.” She moved her lips against the column of his neck, pushing aside his jacket to get at unbuttoning the shirt. “Do you think your driver would mind taking the scenic route to wherever we’re going?” 

“He can get over it, but frankly, my darling, I don’t give a damn.” Belle giggled as he hitched the skirt of her dress higher so either she could move better or he could have faster access. 

She planted her mouth on the his collarbone and began working on making her mark. Rumford’s hands stayed chaste and modest until she bit down on his flesh. He gasped and swatted her ass. She pushed her hips with a moan into his for more. He caught onto her very quickly and began teasing her. His skilled, wonderful and talented hands, smoothed against her bottom to prepare for another smack. She didn’t retrieve one until she vocally asked for it. By then, her cunt was wet against the erection in his pants from the teenage dry humping session in the back of the car. 

“Fuck me, Rum.” She pleaded, voice hot against his ear. His nails dug into her waist in an attempt to slow her down, but it backfired. 

“I don’t have anything back here.” He confessed, fingers moving lower and around to move his thumb against her clit. She thought for just a moment and then captured his bottom lips between her teeth.

“Just this once. For birthday and welcome home sex.” Belle gave her open consent, but he didn’t look too sure. She put a space between them out of worry. “If you don’t want to-”

He gripped the back of her head to keep her still. “I want to fuck you so hard you have to take the next morning off work. I want to slam into you over and over until you taste colors. I know that you want that too, but I don’t want to make a mistake.” 

“Us on a restaurant table is starting to get more and more arousing.” The moment that they had protection she wanted his cock inside of her. He smiled, both hands raking through her hair.

“I promise your birthday sex is going to be everything you deserve and want. Not like this.” Realization suddenly appeared to place over him and the mood was killed. Belle removed her sodden panties and offered to relieve his cock for him. 

“Only if you don’t mind me messing up my scruples on human decency and taking care of you.” Rumford was probably being serious, but she didn’t take it that way. She moved sitting next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Talking wasn’t at all what she wanted to be doing, but she would for his sake.

Rumford had gone to Tallahassee pretty much right after their last face to face conversation about lingerie. He had left to visit his son and ask Neal to come back for just one more campaign. Neal Cassidy never had a retirement party and people were still asking for him. That Henry, Rumford’s grandson, was just graduating from elementary to junior high, they had much to celebrate anyway. Rumford hadn’t approved of Neal’s wife Emma, but had made the most valiant of efforts to be nice to her. Belle smiled and leaned against his chest. The urge to ask about him starting a new family with someone else was right in front of her, but she wouldn’t ask. Whether the answer was yes and he wanted a thousand kids with her or didn’t want anything ever was not going to be the right answer. Mostly because Belle didn’t know what she wanted for herself in that department.

The car stopped and Rumford had to stop Belle from leaving before the driver could open their door. She clung to his hand as the first onslaught of cameras flashing tried entering the car with them. A black carpet had been rolled out for them and velvet ropes were on either side all the way up to his front door. She flipped her hair back and took his arm as proud as ever to be with him. She made sure he was okay to walk at all and found that his age came with a bit of control. That shining ability of his was something she wanted to rid him of. She wanted that side of him that he hid so well. There were minimal things she was willing to do to get it. She had started to kiss him in front of everybody at Lacey’s birthday party, but stopped.

Tall, column like portraits were hanging on the walls of his foyer. Not one of them were from Lacey’s most popular shoots. They were all Belle. Working away in the mail room or reading during her lunch break. A hug with Ruby and an embrace with Rumford Gold when she thought nobody was looking. Her sipping coffee while looking through options for Lacey’s shoot. Her leading a day to day life. Belle walked forward to one of them and saw Jefferson and Dorothy’s logo at the bottom of the corner. They had known she was Lacey and never said a thing about it or acted like it was a big deal. 

“What is this? I’ve modeled for you for like three years now and we’ve never done anything.” She asked, turning back to him.

“If you ever opened that present from a week ago you would know.” Ruby intervened. Belle looked at the box in her hands. She opened her mouth to explained until he raised a hand to stop her.

“Things changed. Just open it.” Rumford explained. She moved forward to hold his face in her hand as she kissed him openly.

“I was just going to say that I don’t need anything special like this. I’m just glad you’re home.” She said while uncovering the box. She removed the tissue paper and gaped. His talent of surprising and making her feel special when he wanted proceeded him.

In her hands was a beautiful white hardcover book engraved with her name in golden calligraphy letters like an old fashioned storybook. On the left hand pages were pictures of Lacey, but mostly Belle, over the last few years. On the right were lamented notes written by Rumford Gold. Half of the words were him saying what inspired the design and how wonderful of a model Lacey was to work with. The other half him telling her what was actually beautiful about the picture. How her fingers were placed on a prop, how her hair flowed endlessly, how her perfectly blue eyes made him excited to make clothes again. She was his muse and he never believed in that kind of stuff until her.

“Oh my God, you are getting laid tonight.” Ruby pointed out the look of adoration and love on Belle’s face. Rumford raised a brow and looked to see what she was talking about. Belle was nodding, flipping through the pages.

“He’s getting a lot more than laid tonight.”


	9. dangerous woman part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's talk abouuut sex baby let's talk about you and me let's talk about all the good things all the bad things that may be let's talk about sex

In comparison to Gold’s other parties, this one was way smaller. Aside from himself, Belle and Ruby, Jefferson and Dorothy were there along with Regina Mills for all of twenty minutes. She wanted it to be understood that she didn’t like being deceived (Gold pointed out it was kind of obvious Belle and Lacey were the same person). Her anger was mollified upon getting the message that everyone in the fashion world was wanting to know more about Belle French’s double life. An article on her would drive the sales up on Crossed Hearts for a little while. 

Ruby and Dorothy left before too long after Belle said all she wanted to do right now was go to bed. Jefferson took that as his cue as well and gave Belle the gift of enough pot to make a batch of brownies with. Aside from that, he paid her back the hundred bucks from the last time they played pool together. She still needed to figure out a way to help him get his daughter back. For the time being, she was left alone with Rumford on her birthday and she intended to spend every moment making up for lost time. She took his hand and thumbed across the scar.

“Terrible reminder that many people saw you before I did.” She adjusted to rest her hand on his shoulder, taking his words as a compliment.

“Is that how this happened? You taking Keith Nott’s words to mean something more than they ever do?” 

“Unfortunate isn’t it?” 

“I would had never kissed you in the bathroom if it didn’t. Or spending my birthday like this.” She could feel him smiling before he kissed the top of her head. She looked up to him. “I need to know how you feel about me or if it’s just Lacey.”

“I’d thought the look book was an answer to that. I figured it’s why you stopped that kiss in the bathroom.” She didn’t say anything as she waited for the answer to her question. Seeing she didn’t get it, Rumford adjusted on the sofa to lay her back and lean over her. A hand smoothed across her thigh. Goosebumps followed and she remained adamant. 

“You are one in the same person, but I would choose Belle French before Lacey any day. Anybody that makes my Belle feel inferior, even if it’s still you, doesn’t have a place in my heart. Lacey is an excellent person to work with, but you, dearie. You are patient and kind. Beautiful and wise. You’re perfect.” 

Satisfied with his answer, Belle pulled Rumford down to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him to put all of his weight on her. She arched her hips as he tugged on them to move her dress higher up her waist. They removed their shoes and she began giggling at this finally happening with him. His smile was an arrow to her heart from his bow to lock her to him. They looked at each other for a long moment.

“I-”

“Love you.”

“-think we should take this upstairs.” Their statements mixed together, but he heard her confession clearer than his own. Her fingers tangled in his hair tightened, holding onto that hope. “Do you?”

Belle nodded. “I do. If that hasn’t put you off or anything, I liked what you were offering. We can talk later.” Rumford drew back with her help and stood off the couch. He offered her a hand that she took. A grin spread across her face as she lightly touched the outline of his cock in his pants.

“I promise to stop teasing you sometime tonight.” 

She placed a kiss above his belt where she could now tell that he’d hastily tucked it back after their brief session in the backseat of the limousine. She chuckled at the thought of him rushing to fix himself before they could get caught. Belle removed his shirt once more from the waistband and began to unbutton it. She kissed every inch of newly exposed undershirt before she was eye level with his collarbone. Rumford wouldn’t let her remove it just yet. He pulled her mouth from his neck up to meet his mouth. They then began the trek up the stairs, fumbling with clothes and tossing them without a care in the world. Down the hallway they went knocking things off of the walls as her back hit near them. She was delighted to find his passion was exerted outside of the workroom. 

Belle threw her head back laughing as Rumford danced her into the bedroom where he (or somebody) had been decorating. Seeing that he looked as dumbfounded as she did made it all the more special. A ‘happy birthday!’ banner was pinned above the headboard, rose petals and candles were everywhere, and a card was signed from Dorthy and Ruby. This was their thanks for the lingerie set on their anniversary. They also advised, if Belle wasn't there, to call and invite her over because she would definitely be okay with getting between his sheets. Belle agreed with that tonight and every night from then on. She sat down on the edge and drew him closer to her. 

Rumford wedged his knee between her legs and laid her back, lips attached to hers. Her hand reached to cup his face, a smile pressing against him as she felt the warmth. He was blushing like a teenager who’d never done this before. She began kissing him with passionate fervor to show she wanted this. He moaned, exhaling heat through his nose against her skin. She encouraged his tongue into hers and felt the excitement spark between her legs. She hummed, hands gripping onto his shirt as she melted into the mattress. She draped her leg around his waist and in a swift motion, moved onto him. Belle took his hands and playfully held them above his head. Her lungs were nearly burning when she pulled back to look at him beneath her.

“Are you hot?” Belle teased, smooching his cheek.

“Not near as hot as you. Come here.”

She leaned forward and relinquished his hands which slipped around her body in a protective hold. He pushed her hair away to grasp the zipper and slide it all the way down her back. She helped him pull it over her head, her breasts going lax without the hold. She never wore a bra with tube dresses and now she was reminded why that was a great idea. She didn’t feel near as exposed as she feared she would. Tiny, thin underwear was all that she remained in. He still wore everything but a belt and a shirt. He had been way more interested in undressing her than he was of letting her strip him down. Having her chest presented on display made things a bit easier. While he was distracted, Belle unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down off his legs. 

Rumford thought they were going to stop when she saw the scarring across his shins. It was not attractive by any means and looked like a child’s paper mache the way the skin had been separated and reapplied and had surgery done to so often. She looked at him with eyes he would have slapped off of anybody else. Right now, however, that wasn’t pity or sadness. He could feel the question as to what happened hanging in the air, but he just shook his head. He began sitting up to remind her they didn’t have to do this right now. She left no inch of his leg without a perfectly sweet kiss. She kept her eyes on his face to watch for any sign that pained him and found none. She had never hurt him once.

Everything changed from giggling and playful to something else entirely the moment that her lips pressed against his thigh. She placed her fingers between his for affirmation this was okay. Not hearing or seeing any kind of sign, she continued. He squeezed her hand and let her do what she wanted. He ran his fingers through her hair, tightening them like a rope around his palm but not enough to tug. Gold awoke every part in her body responsible for sexual attraction and need. She placed herself between his legs and raised his shirt up. She lowered his boxer-briefs until they were below his hips and began sucking on the spot. He groaned, grip tightening on her hair. He was forcing himself not to arch into her. Belle nipped at the skin, her tongue moving suddenly intent on making her mark on him. She was starving for more. For him. It could only be satiated a number aways.

She leaned back to admire her work and look at him, erection hard against her chest. She moved a careful hand against him. “I want to be honest with you. I’ve never quite done this before. With someone that means this much.” 

“Are you alright?” His hold on her hair lessened. 

“Yeah, just…words of affirmation would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you want. This is all I wanted to do today.” She wanted to at least try. She believed in him to take care of her. 

“Just know that I will not be upset if you change your mind. About anything.” Belle kissed his hand and continued.

Belle pulled down the shorts inch by inch, admiring every new piece of flesh ready for her. She took him in her hand and began pumping slowly in response to the shudder coming from him at the cool air. A moan, deep and slow emitted from him. This only excited her more. A willingness to learn all of his sounds sunk into her veins. She moved slightly faster, placing her mouth boldly around his tip. Higher pitch sounds, almost like a whimper, was her reward. She liked doing this. She liked that their first real form of physical intimacy was his throbbing cock in her mouth. She continued the process. The deeper she sucked on him like a lollipop, swirling her tongue around for the flavor, the faster she moved her hand. When he could feel her throat tightening, he pulled her hair to remove himself from her mouth.

“Breathe, breathe, breathe.” It was a command to himself as well. He was sweating and panting just as much as she was. Gold stroked her face to calm her down and keep her from choking. His voice was raspy, dripping with lust that made her sex twitch in anticipation of the possibility of having him do this to her. “In and out, sweetheart. Just like those pretty little fingers do when you touch yourself.” 

She kissed his thighs a few more times to regain control over herself before going back. Same speed, same inch by inch deep throating, then she would pull him almost all the way out. Finding her rhythm she got a little more adventurous. She adjusted to pushing his hips down in the bed and looking up to him as while sucking him. Her eyes fluttered closed with a moan that stayed between the inside of her mouth and his erection. The sound vibrated against him, sent shivers up and down his spine and his hips involuntarily bucked towards her. She pushed him back down into the mattress and smirked. A gut instinct told her that he was close before he warned her. He tried pulling her hair to remove her, but she swatted it away and pinned that down. She breathed through her nose to remain calm as he came in her mouth. She never thought about what it might taste like, but was very far from disappointed or disgusted. She swallowed, leaned back, and he had the advantage to front row seats from seeing his cum drip down her chin and onto her bare chest. He wiped it off with a finger he intended on cleaning with a tissue and discarding. Belle took it and emulated the same actions on his finger. She laid down and he freely kissed her mouth.

Rumford unwound her hair from his palm as the kiss grew more heated than the previous ones. He smoothed it across her soft breasts, gave a small squeeze to her pert nipples standing for attention. He would give them that later, but first there was a more pressing matter to attend to. A surprised sound jumped from Belle’s throat as he began touching her cunt that may as well had been crying out his name. He was a little rougher than she was, but nothing that made her hurt or uncomfortable. She spread her legs for him to massage the clit with his thumb and stimulate the rest of her vagina with all four fingers. She squealed in pleasure as three digits were pushed into her. She rocked against him, wanting more even still. She moved her own hand down and guided him where and how she needed him to be. He curved his fingers just right and her back arched inches off of the bed.

“That’s it…right there….mm, please, harder.” 

“I can’t hear you, dearie.” He swore against her neck, tongue scaling and falling down the side of it to taste whatever he could of her. “Do you like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, Gold, fuck me!” She ordered, nails digging into his hip. 

He shook his head and slid down. He left no sweet trail of kisses behind, unlike her, to lead up to anything. He planted his mouth right on her cunt and sucked on the sweet clit. Gold removed his fingers, licking them off as she had done for him, and pushed her knees further apart. He replaced them with his tongue, no warning, and ate her out like he was depraved of food for weeks. His roughness grew when he looked up to see her massaging her own breast. He swatted her hand away and did that for her. His free hand gripped her waist, causing her body to rise and fall off and on the mattress. She lasted twenty minutes with him, but was ready to go for another round much more soon. He licked her completely clean and crawled up her body to give her taste and take his own. 

She welcomed him back into her arms and smiled feeling his erection begin to return. Neither of them were ready for any of this to stop, but they took just a moment to breathe. Sweat made their hair stick to the side of their faces, sex and musk surrounded the room, the candles were knocked over from them messing up the bed of roses. It was then they noticed their only light source was thankfully fake candles with an off switch and nothing that could set the room on fire. Gold took Belle in his arms and held her tight as their kiss resumed. Her giggle came back when he tried putting the space between their hips. She began thirsting into him, licking her lips as the contact made her feel a little bit like a bad girl. She whispered this thought into his ear. He moaned her name and something about her being bad for business for the next few days or weeks, then smacked her ass. She jumped, only surprise but still not hurt enough to stop. 

“Again. I like that.” She shared, moving back onto him so he could have better access.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“I didn’t know you were into that.”

“I think I will be. Hand me my phone.” Belle leaned over to the nightstand and did as was asked. “I’m going to set the timer. However long I can last without initiating sex, I get that many pictures of you completely nude.” 

“And if you do?” 

Gold smirked at the playful banter. “Then you can make your own prize. Rules of the nude pictures are you or I has to take it and it cannot, will not, be seen by anybody else. If it’s taken by phone, you can send it to me whenever you like.”

“Including office hours? I get very lonely in the mail room by myself.” She pouted as though he needed more of a reason to visit her.

“Including office hours. Anytime, any place. I will cap at fifteen. I trust your discretion.” Rumford stuck a hand out for her to seal it. “Do we have a deal?” 

The moment that her hand was in his, he pulled her down and put Belle on her stomach. She followed his lead by doing whatever he needed her to do which, in this case, was laying on her stomach. He reached over to his nightstand after setting the timer and placing his phone atop the table. He then opened the drawer and pulled something from it that she hadn’t been able to identify from the corner of her eye. She stiffened out of worry of what it could be.

“I’m not doing anal with you tonight, you don’t have to worry.” Belle nodded and eased quite a bit. “Just relax on your stomach. I’ll take care of everything.” 

Once Belle lied down as he initially wanted her to, Gold made himself comfortable enough sitting between her legs. Something cold touched her lower back and he massaged the mint smelling oil into her skin. She hummed as his perfect hands moved up and down her spine, across the lower area and between the shoulder blades. Across all of her perfect little inches. He brushed her hair to splay across the pillow next to her. He leaned forward and kissed a spot on her neck then began kneading into her flesh. She hummed and adjusted to look over her shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing in every sensation that he had to offer. When he was finished, five minutes had passed. She was already plotting how to make the most out of the pre-established five nude photos. Ten more minutes to go. Belle didn’t mind sending him any photos he wanted, but she was growing restless staying still. So she concocted her own little game.

“It’s getting quite cold. Do you mind if we get under the covers?” Her voice was made of silk and honey. She sat up, pulling her hair over her shoulder to keep it from touching the oil on her back. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” They moved towards the head of the bed and drew down the duvet. Rumford held her close as she nuzzled into him for warmth. Three minutes left. Twelve nude pictures.

“That felt amazing, my love. How could I make you feel the same way?” Her hand moved across his back to mimic the motions he had done to her.

“It’s your birthday. You don’t have to pay me back for anything.” He caught onto her intentions easily and pulled her closer so they were completely pressed against each other. One minute left. Fourteen nude pictures. Time moved so much faster when he wanted it to she realized.

“It’s a wonderful night. Full of…full….” 

She trailed off as he began kissing her neck. He drew her closer, her leg draped across his waist and she could feel his erection move against her. She began rocking her hips into his and the moment that the timer went off, she pulled him onto her. Rumford took her hand in his to feel for any sign that something was wrong and was only met with thrusts of encouragement and excitement. Whatever he was doing to her had rendered her speechless, but he pieced together the pleases and the whimpers of pleasure that this was right. The warmth in them matched and wanted to collide for a night of perfection. After the love bite was left on the crook of her neck, he kissed her lips and pushed into her. 

“You feel so beautiful”

“Take me, Rum. Please.”

His hard, erect cock in her quivering, wet cunt was the best thing she had ever felt. Her neck arched along with the rest of her body, lips were swollen from his possessiveness that turned her on. Her heels dug into his back to bring him closer. He much obliged, giving her a little more than half and then back with just the tip. Her nails scarped along his skin in punishment for removing so much of himself. A grunt left his throat and he rolled onto his back to have her riding him instead. He admired her breasts as they moved while she sat up and took control. He tugged her back down and she pushed him completely into her. She was weak, lust filled and wracked with unmeasurable amounts of pleasure and need. She pushed, wanting it harder and harder. His short nails dug into her ass to keep her riding him and he spanked her when she moved just a little.

“I like that.” She purred into his ear, tracing her tongue against the side of his neck. “More, please.” 

Rumford took her breast into his mouth and delivered another spank. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and began sucking. The stimulation of attention to every parts of her body she had only fantasized about having drew her closer and closer to her edge. He removed his mouth from her chest and stabilized her hips feeling her knees shake. He carefully wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him as their movements were mirrored. Belle looked into his eyes as she felt her walls tighten around him, not ready to let go. She could feel that he was close before he warned her. They watched each other come down from their orgasm. It was as he was pulling out that he then realized he hadn’t used a condom.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” She breathed, wrapping his arms around her. “We will be safe next time. Are you alright?” 

“Having sex with the woman I love on her birthday classifies as more than alright. If you did get pregnant from this, I’d like you to let me know.”

“I would. Let’s not talk about that right now.” She asked for, placing lazy kisses under his chin. “Worry about in what ways I can send you these nude pictures now.”


End file.
